


The Meaning of His Words

by Anshishoku



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshishoku/pseuds/Anshishoku
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami are alone. She has some interesting questions.





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those regular days. And yet, something was different. Mizuki had gone to pay his respects to his old goddess, Yonomori. The shrine spirits, Kotetsu and Onikiri, were out shopping for Tomoe.

That just left, Nanami and Tomoe alone.

Tomoe had been confused about different things lately. Since their return of Kurama mountain and the year god shrine, He had had mixed feelings about Nanami. So he busied himself with cleaning the shrine. He was in deep thought, when suddenly he heard his name.

"To-mo-e!" said the land god behind him.

How Nanami managed to get behind him without his knowledge was something he would never understand.

_Maybe I'm loosing my touch._

Tomoe turned to look at his goddess. She was in her normal lounge around the house clothes, black sweater with a skirt. Her smile was just as bright as always.

"What is it Nanami?" Tomoe inquired

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." She grinned from ear to ear.

Tomoe couldn't help but slightly smile. He didn't understand it but, he loved her.

Nanami was at the edge of the door, when Tomoe thought He'd done enough laundry. He followed after her inside. There was something about her today. She seemed...happier than usual.

"So how long will Kotetsu and Onikiri, as well as Mizuki be gone? Do you know?" Nanami asked.

"The spirits may get lost so it will be awhile, and as for that snake, who the heck cares." He answered.

Nanami rolled her eyes at his last statement. She would never get why Tomoe always got so agitated about Mizuki.

They both sat at the table as Tomoe poured her a cup of tea. It was calm and peaceful, but awkward as well.

"Hey Tomoe," Nanami started.

Tomoe looked at her and said, "Yes Nanami?"

"What exactly happened at the year god shrine?" She asked, curious of the answer.

Tomoe was stunned. He had thought that Nanami hadn't remembered anything.

"Why do you ask?" Tomoe questioned.

"Well, I sort of remember something. It's hard to say who or what it was, but i heard the words they said." She answered.

This was going down hill very fast.

_She remembers?! That's not good! Not good at all!_

"What is it that this mystery person said?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"They told me i would become the head of a household more...rowdy...than i could imagine." She explained.

_Those were my words! Why did she have to remember **my** words?!_

"Sounds about right if you ask me. That snake, the spirits, and the shinigami are all very rowdy."

At The mention of him, Nanami glanced at Mamoru. He was asleep on a pillow, and from the looks wouldn't be waking for a while.

"I guess your right, But why would they also propose to me?" Nanami was very calm about this, but she was the only one.

_NO! She remembers the propose i said! This isn't good, she's going to start figuring it out!_

Tomoe had to try and breeze over the subject: "Well i can't imagine why anyone would. Why would someone want to marry someone so weak and lazy?" He said.

A vein popped in Nanami's head.

"You know, your right. But at least they were more thoughtful than a certain Idiotic fox i know!" Nanami replied. He was such a jerk. Though, this also saddened her. He was still basically telling her there was no way in heck that they could ever have a chance.

Tomoe sat there. He realized his words were a little harsh, but it didn't hurt until he gazed at Nanami. She looked really upset. Almost if not close to tears. She tore at his heart.

He stood from the table, and headed to his own room. He thought it best to leave her alone, when suddenly after he heard Nanami mumble something, he stopped, unable to move.

"Nanami?" He asked, still paralyzed to where he stopped.

" ** _Kneel._** " came her voice. It was strong, unwavering.

As Tomoe was forced to kneel beside his master, he wondered just what sort of thing did he get himself into? She still had her head down, and she wasn't looking at him. He was in for a lot of hurt. Then, Nanami turned. She had a mask of fury upon her face, and by the looks of it, the fox wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

"Tomoe, do you know more than your saying about what happened at the shrine?" Nanami asked. She was getting a little scary to be honest.

"Uh, what would give you that idea, dear Nanami? I would never lie to my master." Tomoe avoided her gaze. She was catching on far to quickly and he couldn't move.

"Tomoe. I order you to **_tell me what happened at the year god shrine._** " She used her sacred word to make him talk. She couldn't beat it out of him so she had to go with magic.

"While at the shrine, we each had to go into the torri gates. You went first, with the snake and i to go next. After we exited, you still had not come so we entered your torri gate. In the torri gate, we looked for you, and suddenly a child about five years old appeared and the snake said that was you. We followed as your memories played through of what had happened so long ago. We saw you meet your father, he gave you something before saying he would be gone for a while. We then tried to confront you, but instead you kicked the snake, called him a kidnapper, and ran. I came to the conclusion that it was definitely you and The snake was crying that he already said that.

"We then kept going and ended up following you to where ever your mother was. She was being talked to by people who she owed money to and after they theft you ran into her arms. The snake and i had watched and i realized why you hadn't spoken much of them at all. Your father had left you, and your mother had stayed just to die. i could sense she was not going to live much longer.

"She held you in her arms and told you about being gone one day, and told you to never trust your father. She asked you to always stay single and healthy and you agreed. We watched as your memory's of her death came. After some time we tried to get your attention again. The snake tried to convince you that he was your favorite familiar, but believed you didn't remember him. You said you did then called him a kidnapper again before running into me. I held you in my arms and played along with the snake being a kidnapper, and i flew off.

"For sometime you were playing with my ears and still said you wanted to even when i let you down. I was looking for the exit, when i noticed the scenery was strange. i realized that it was anything you had seen before. I gave you all the things you desired, and at last we ended up on a beach as the sun went down. You said the day was over, but you didn't want to go home. you said nobody was waiting for you. That you had to be all by yourself. I figured out what you truly desired and told you where you would be in the future. "Only for the time being, in a few years when you are older, you will be the head of a household more rowdy than you can imagine."

"You took this as that you would be married and you would make a new family to replace your old one, whereas i told you that was not what i meant, with you following that you would never get married. I asked you why, with you answering that you had bad luck with men and that you were going to stay single instead of counting on them. i told you that you did not have bad luck but that you were a poor judge of character. I told you to-"

Tomoe just barely stopped himself by slamming his hand on his mouth. the words were still fighting their way out. He was in the mother load of trouble. He looked at Nanami, and she was blushing. He was still speaking even though it wasn't understandable. Among his incomprehensible words, The words of 'i love you' came out and you could almost understand them.

Nanami stared at him. _So, that's what happened._ He was the one who told her of the future. _But, wait! That also meant he had propo-_

Her thought were caught off as she heard words among his mouth. Most of them not understandable, but she definitely heard them.

" ** _Silence._** "

Tomoe's hand moved and his mouth clamped shut.

"Tomoe, did i just hear you say, 'I love you'?" Nanami didn't think she was mistaken and by the look on his face, she had heard him correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tomoe, did I just hear you say, 'I love you'?"

_Oh no. She_ heard _them. This was not how I wanted today to go. And here I was thinking this day couldn't get any worse._

Instead of answering her, he just dropped his head. Saying any sort of comeback had just got him deeper in the mess.

"Tomoe really?! You love me?! Yay! Yay! Finally!" She was so happy, happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Hey, Tomoe," At her words he looked up, only to find a pair of lips on his. She kissed him. Okay. Did not think this through. Although, even if he wanted to pull away, he couldn't. She was drawing him in, and everything he had held back came flowing out.

He moved his arms around hers and pushed her closer to him. He then picked Nanami up and took her to his room. He really needed to stop, but he had no more control. He lied her down on his bed and moved his lips from her jaw to her neck, and began giving her love marks.

_Oh my god this is actually happening  
_

Nanami's face was flushed. She was so embarrassed. Even so, she loved every moment. Tomoe began to shift her clothes, and she knew what he wanted her to do. He pulled the shirt off, along with her camisole, thanks to Nanami's help. All that remained up top for her was the bra.

He traveled down, kissing along her collar bone. She moaned, and with his ears so close, he heard it and smirked. He reached his hand underneath her, held her up with one hand while unhooking the bra with the other. Soon it was thrown to who knows where, and Tomoe began his assault to her breasts. He cupped them both in his hands, his thumb brushing over her hardened nipples. Many sounds escaped her throat and lucky for them, nobody was home. After one final kiss, he retracted one hand and began sucking. He sucked on them, and inwardly groaned at the feeling of her breasts in his mouth.

Her hands immediately found their way to his hair. She was pulling on it gently, till she reached his ears. As she fondled the two soft appendages, Tomoe let out a moan of his own. Nanami was surprised at this and wanted to try something.

Tomoe was about to resume his acts, but suddenly he was pushed up by Nanami, who was now in his lap as he was sitting up. As Tomoe tried to get a hold of himself, Nanami began pushing his yukata and haroi down his shoulders.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and began her own assaults. As she continued to do so, she reached her hands to his ears, and began rubbing them again. Moans and gasps came out of Tomoe's mouth.

Soon, they were lying down, Nanami still on top. She moved up, and started to nibble on his ears. He flinched with euphoria and a small groan left his mouth. Unbeknownst to her though, this position caused her breasts to be right at Tomoe's face. He began sucking them even as she continued what she was doing. Shortly, Tomoe began to slide her skirt down, and that got Nanami's attention. He took this opportunity to flip her over. Now on top, he smirked at her.

"Such a naughty girl, Nanami. Tsk, tsk. I will have to punish you." He loomed over her as he said these words. Nanami blushed at his words and squirmed under him.

_Tomoe is definitely a sadist._

He slid the skirt all the way off, then reached for her panties. He watched her as he took them off, her blush increasing bit by bit.

As she lied naked before him, he drew circles along her inner thighs. Nanami squirmed under his caresses. With a last look at her eyes, he dipped his head for a taste. Nanami immediately moaned, and arched upward.

He smirked even as he swished his tongue all around. She was pudding in his hands. He sucked for an unknown amount of time, them directed his attention to her throbbing bud. He razed his head and gave a small lick, teasing her. She groaned unhappily at his teasing. He did the same movement, earning more groans from Nanami. Then he kissed it before mercifully sucking on it.

"Tomoe...I-I...I think I'm-" She was cut off as an orgasm rocked through her body. Even so, the familiar still did not let up. Her hands found his hair again, just as the orgasm started to end. It was blissful.

"hmm, you taste sweet, Nanami." He said coyly from between her legs. He kept up still, licking and sucking to get more of the sweet taste. Nanami gasped as she was oversensitive. She was over joyed to do this with Tomoe, and now she was going to repay him. As he brought his face up to hers, he leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his tongue around hers. The sinful act of tasting herself on Tomoe was turning her on and she wanted more.

Nanami pushed him up once again, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tomoe placed his hands behind his back to steady them and rested them on her lower back. Without being stopped, Nanami reached into the loosed folds of his yukata, and searched. When her finger met his length, they wrapped around it. Nanami stoked his shaft, up and down, while listening to Tomoe's groans as he layed his head on her shoulder.

She then got off him and before he could stop her, she got close to his crotch and slipped her hand back in. Nanami pulled out his length, and put the head in her mouth. As she sucked on just the tip, Tomoe's tail thrashed and wouldn't stop moving. She moved her head down, putting more of him in her mouth. Tomoe moaned so loudly, it almost startled her. His ears twitched and She couldn't help the smile at him looking adorable.

Tomoe placed his hands on her head to encourage her as she bobbed up and down. "Nana-" He could barley speak. It only made him harder every time he heard the slickness of her mouth. How the hell was she so good? She was a virgin right? _Right?_

As Nanami felt him go impossibly hard, he let out a final groan. A strange substance shot into her mouth, and on instinct, she swallowed. It didn't necessarily taste bad, but it was just...strange. That was the only way she could describe it. His tailed settled, lying on the floor. Nanami looked over at Tomoe, only to release a gasp. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing rough and his face was pointed up, as if in need of more air. He looked beautiful. At a sharp intake from her, he looked down, and tsked his tongue.

"Nanami, such a naughty girl indeed. I will really have to punish you now."

Tomoe grabbed her wrists, and pushed her down. He smiled at her. Not a smirk or anything lustful. Just a genuinely happy smile. Tomoe stood, leaving Nanami laying on his bed as he went to retrieve something from his closet. A small bottle with no labels and a clear substance. Tomoe returned, setting the bottle by her leg. He leaned down, holding himself up with his legs, and nuzzled into her neck. He bit down and sucked in a few areas, leaving a few bruises. They made the fox grin. He trailed his hand down her waist and her leg, before stopping near his prize.

He looked at Nanami, trying to ask a non-verbal question, to which she nodded. A _shink_ was heard, and Nanami didn't understand what it was until his fingers danced by her inner thigh. His nails had been retracted, something she didn't know he could do. His hand disappeared and she saw him look down to see what he was doing. His fingers dipped into the bottle, the fluid dripping down easily and coating his fingers. Nanami quickly realized that the substance must have been lube.

He returned his hand to her legs, and traced his hand down her front. Goosebumps arose on her skin at the wetness before she felt his finger reach her entrance. He glanced up to her eyes, making sure she was still on board. She nodded once again. A single finger slid in slowly, and Nanami shivered again. It was so different from when she would do it to herself. This was _another person_ doing it. A person she had a crush on.

His finger moved back and forth, and he watched her face for pain, so far, so good. It wasn't really pleasurable, but maybe that was because she was used to one finger already. He then added more of the liquid to his fingers, and slipped two in. Nanami flinched at that, and his fingers slowed to a stop. He leaned down, his breath ghosting over her ear.

"It's okay, everything's okay. We'll take this slow, i promise." He pecked her cheek, and slowly moved his fingers all the way in. Silence filtered the room save for Nanami's harsh breath, but Tomoe did not move his fingers. She finally felt ready to continue and tapped on Tomoe. He looked at her and she nodded back. A smile graced his mouth.

His fingers began to slowly move back and forth, stretching her out. Nanami's eyes watered but no tears fell. She brought her arms up behind Tomoe's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He complied easily and their tongues intertwined. As he started scissoring his fingers in her, she gasped and let out a low moan. Euphoria was still overshadowed by pain and discomfort, but pleasure was coming. And hopefully she would be too.

Tomoe sat up, pulling his fingers out and poured more lube on them, this time adding another. He looked at her and she nodded again. Had she tried to speak, it probably would have some out as a squeak. He placed his fingers at her entrance, coaxing her folds before sliding them in. The tightness made Tomoe groan as he thought about being in the same place soon.

Nanami's tears finally dropped down and she gasped in pain. Tomoe slowed, but Nanami grabbed his wrist and tried to push them in further. He complied by slowly sliding them all the way in and stopping. She shook and tears fell from her eyes. It pained Tomoe, but with her grip on his wrist he could not move. She gulped and opened one eye.

" ** _Move._** " It was a _command_ , her sacred word. He had no choice but to continue. He did find it surprising though, that Nanami commanding him out of his control turned him on a little. There was no time to really think about that though as he had a job to do. His fingers moved inside her in all sorts of ways. Moans and gasps left Nanami's throat, each one pleasing Tomoe more than the last.

"Ah! Tomoe!" She cried.

"Nanami." He all but purred. Tomoe leaned down and locked lips with his goddess once again. His fingers moved faster and faster and Nanami's moans tasted delicious. He pulled away and retracted his fingers, sitting back on his legs. Nanami looked at him as he licked his fingers lewdly. Nanami's face became impossibly redder. The fox sat across from her, his kimono almost about to slide from his shoulders as it lay open, his body in full view for Nanami.

"Tomoe _please..._ I _need_ you." She moaned.

Tomoe opened his eyes and looked her in the eye, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Of course, land goddess."

He grasped her thighs and pulled them up, resting her knees on his shoulders. He used his left hand to grip himself and place his length at her entrance. At the sound of another wine from Nanami, he pushed in. The heat and tightness made him groan in pleasure. Tomoe continued forward, pushing further in. Once he was fully settled, he looked at Nanami. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open in a soundless scream.

He leaned down, and wrapped his arms around her, going even deeper.

"T-tomoe!" She gasped. She was so full. Tomoe inside her and holding her preciously. Her dreams couldn't even have made something like this. Something was going back and forth on the floor behind Tomoe, making a shuffling sound, and Nanami realized that one, it was Tomoe's tail, and two, it was _wagging._ Like a dog. She giggled at the thought. Tomoe turned his head and looked at her.

"And what, do tell, is so funny Nanami?" He asked, seemingly unamused.

"Oh nothing~" She smiled.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll have to find a different way to _entertain_ you."

Before Nanami could reply, Tomoe thrusted _hard_ into her and she moaned loudly as pleasure laced her veins. He kept with it, and being so close to her was forcing him to go _deep_ and _hard_. Is this what sex always felt like, or was Tomoe just good? She hadn't an idea nor did she care as Tomoe kept a consistent rhythm. Any words she tried to get out became a mess as moans and gasps filled the room.

Tomoe's hot breath at her ear as he panted made her shiver again and again. Low sounds and groans fall from his mouth and Nanami hears them all. He likes this. Likes doing this with her. That was a silent compliment as far as Nanami was concerned.

Soon enough, Tomoe's thrusts were rough and uncoordinated as they both reached their end. Just as Nanami's orgasm came to her, Tomoe turned his head and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and then they broke apart. Tomoe panted and continued to move, erratically and all over the place. As his climax washed over him, he turned and bit Nanami's shoulder. Strangely, she felt no pain. Nanami held the fox and he slowly thrusted as the last bits of pleasure left him.

The room was filled with panting as both of them calmed down from their _activity_. Tomoe pulled out and stood carefully and wobbly legs. He opened the closet again, pulling out a blanket. He walked back over, and layed it over Nanami. Tomoe got underneath and hugged his land goddess, nuzzling into her neck. His tail moved under the blanket and rested on Nanami's leg, where her hand reached it and she petted it gently.

"You alright?" Tomoe mumbled.

"I'm...great, actually." She smiled and layed her head atop Tomoe's. He nuzzled deeper into her neck, and a strange buzzing filled the room. Nanami chuckled when she figured it was coming from Tomoe. They both fell asleep, and only awoke when they heard voices calling that they "had returned and wanted to talk to their beloved land goddess"

Nanami and Tomoe had raced, hiding sheets and quickly putting her old clothes back on, Tomoe having to change completely. They were safe though, as they had just finished taking out some random game as Tomoe's bedroom door was thrown open. All that was seen was that Tomoe and Nanami were playing a game and Tomoe was winning.

"Oooooooo, this looks boring~ Nanami, you should come play with me instead!" Mizuki cried.

"Maybe after this game Mizuki." She said, glad that nothing seemed off. Mizuki pouted but relented. He resided himself to just sit on the sidelines, watching. The day went like normal, that is, until it came time for bed.

Nanami figured they wouldn't want to risk anything with Mizuki and the spirits, not to mention Mamoru. Yet, she awoke as an odd _pinch_ feeling came from her shoulder, the same one Tomoe had bitten. It began aching and Nanami didn't understand, but it worried her.

She got up and left her room, ambling around in the dark. She hadn't really thought about what to say when she got to tomoe's room, but that was beside the matter. Nanami got to his door, and knocked quietly twice. A few steps inside and the door slid open. Tomoe stood there, his kimono tied loosely and his hair sticking up in a few places. He looked pretty cute in Nanami's opinion.

"Something wrong, Nanami?" He asked, a little concerned.

She nodded. "Well um, my shoulder started hurting a little bit ago and it hasn't stopped. I was wondering if you knew what it was?"

Tomoe's eyes widened, "Come in." He said as he side stepped to allow Nanami to come in. She found that his bed had different sheets and blankets from earlier, remembering the last time she had been in this room. Tomoe slid the door shut and asked her to sit down so he could look at her shoulder.

He sat in front of her, and pulled the sleeve down. He had to know what was going on then, because she hadn't told him which shoulder. The aching settled and a low pulsing feel came upon her. A gentle smile graced Tomoe's face and he soothed a finger over he shoulder.

"It's a mate mark. I made it when I bit you earlier." He looked at Nanami and then pulled her to him. Nanami just let herself get pulled along. Tomoe lied her down on his bed and lied half next to her and half on her. He nuzzled into her shoulder, the same place this 'mate mark' was and he began purring again. She didn't know what a mate mark was and Tomoe for some reason was out like a light bulb before she could ask. Nanami brought her hand up and ran her finger through his hair and around his ears.

She'd have to ask in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the little wedding OVA, i'm pretty sure Tomoe might be a small spoon, i'm just saying.


End file.
